


艳红

by CyanA



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Depowered Sex, M/M, PWP, Red Sunlight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanA/pseuds/CyanA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如何在失去超能力时战斗的训练很快变成了一些更亲密的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	艳红

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234172) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



克拉克向他的对手鞠躬，然后后退一步，试图保持四肢放松并准备回应。猩红色的光使布鲁斯黑色的背心变成干涸血液的色调，也将他白色的背心染成鲜血的颜色。

“你确定想要这个？”布鲁斯说，上下审视着他。克拉克仍不是很习惯布鲁斯用坦率的欣赏目光看他——即使布鲁斯声称他在克拉克终于注意到之前就已经这么偷偷摸摸地干了好些年了。

“我太经常失去超能力了，这是个好主意。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯迅速向前移动，显然希望出其不意抓住他，但克拉克闪到一边把他轻易扔了开去，将他压在垫子上。

“哼，”布鲁斯说，“你的能力还没有完全失去，作弊。”他愉悦地从克拉克身下挪出去，跨坐在他身上并抓住了他的手腕，把它们按在垫子上。“直到你处于正常人类的力量时我们再继续。”

克拉克推回布鲁斯的紧压轻松地抬起双手。布鲁斯发出不满的 _啧_ 声，摇着头，于是克拉克让他把自己的手按回垫子，叹息着微微翻了个白眼。

训练室很安静，红光温暖地浸进克拉克的身体，使他的力量衰竭。通常来说他讨厌这种感觉——当他的听力和视线范围狭窄使世界关闭，使空气自身变得厚重令他下沉。那通常令他感到无助与惊慌。

然而今天，这有了一点不同。

布鲁斯的双手坚固的在他的手腕上，而克拉克可以听见他的呼吸。那是他能够听见的 _一切_ ，他突然间意识到——没有远方哭喊的求救，没有灾难，甚至没有韦恩庄园外海岸边拍碎的波涛。只有布鲁斯的呼吸声与他自己的混在一起。

他可以感觉到，他的力量像水从拢起的手中渗漏般流失。世界变紧缩小直到他唯一可以专注的就是布鲁斯的身体抵着他的触感。他感觉就像他可以永远躺在这，他双眼紧闭，品尝着这种感受，但布鲁斯温柔地说，“现在怎么样？”

克拉克推挤着布鲁斯的手，使了些劲，试着把他们从垫子上抬起。不得不花费这么多努力感觉很奇怪，但布鲁斯摇了摇头。

“在我这个体位带来的大量优势下，如果你可以完全抬起你的手，那你的能力就还没失去。”他的嗓音嘶哑，好像他很享受又不确定他应该这样。“再等一会。”

克拉克等待着，感到布鲁斯的身体似乎每一刻都变得更加沉重，那重量压制着他更多也更稳固。他们的身体在一起时的摩擦感觉……不同，没有超级力量。当他还有他的能力时，那是个美妙而精致的触感。现在这是……

他听见自己发出一个细微的、窒息的声音，抬起他的臀部抵着布鲁斯。“噢，”布鲁斯用带着些惊讶的语调说道，挪了挪把更多重量放在克拉克的手腕上。“你能动吗？”

克拉克试图抬起手腕。当他做不到时，他发现他全身抵着对抗布鲁斯有一会了，试图挣脱桎梏。他办不到。“不能……”他小声说，“不能动。”

当他看向红色的灯时，他感到面红耳赤且喘不过气，近乎阴沉的脸在他上方。布鲁斯凝视着他，双手紧压在克拉克的手腕上却似乎没有注意。“那……那有点疼。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯发出一个声音就像他已经接近忍耐极限了，他弯下腰给了一个吻那感觉该死的好。“上帝啊，”他抵着克拉克的嘴唇喘息，“我不该想要——不该想要对你做像这种事情的——”但他的手在他说话时掀开了克拉克的背心，他的唇向下逡巡着啃咬挑逗直到克拉克喊出来，弓起身体。

“我想要，”克拉克试图穿过那片仿佛弥漫他脑海的红色迷雾，“我想要你——想要你进入我。”

布鲁斯呻吟着咬着他的大腿内侧，用力到可能会—— _千万要_ ，克拉克想——留下印记。“我没带润滑剂，”他低声说，“我没想到——我从没想过你会想——”

有一些无尽的颤栗和趁其不备抓住蝙蝠侠的欲望，不知为什么。“那就 _找_ 些来，看在彼得的份上，”他说，而布鲁斯笑着不情愿地把自己从克拉克身上撕下来，一边理平他被弄皱的背心一边跑—— _跑_ ——向房门。

克拉克躺在垫子上，感到红光爱抚、穿透他。一只手刷过他的勃起，很快他就在自慰了，缓慢地，放纵地，享受着气压感觉不同的方式，伸开双腿让身体放松。

一声窒息的咆哮从门口传来让他的双眼轻飘飘地睁开；布鲁斯站在那，手中拿着一个小瓶子，盯着他。“你 _敢_ 停下，”他说，大步走来，膝盖跌在克拉克身边。“天啊，”他喃喃，“你确定你想要我——？”

克拉克的阴茎猛地抽动，他的手紧紧握在上面，他的眼睛眯成缝隙对抗着现实和虚幻的愉悦。“ _求你_ ，”他歇了口气。

布鲁斯的手指先是温柔的，虽然它们一开始依然从他那拉出一个惊讶的嘶声，“感觉……不一样，”克拉克低语，他的双眼几乎闭上，体会着不适和入侵感开始转成一些别的什么。当那开始转成快感时他叹息着，一个慢又长的呼气使布鲁斯的手指颤抖。“我准备好接受更多了，”他说，当他内部的疼痛开始变得更加必要。

初始有些疼，只是一点，足够让他咬住嘴唇挣扎着组成自己。但不知为何那产生快感，当它到来时，甚至更加破碎。它摇动他穿过疼痛，把疼痛本身变为某些超然的东西，一个放弃的声音从他喉中扭出。布鲁斯因这声音静止了，但克拉克扯近他，无法忍受停止这强烈快感的想法，而布鲁斯咆哮着语无伦次的话，掌控着节奏即使他无法控制自己。

深红的光像天鹅绒般附在他皮肤上，像丝绸沿着他的神经末梢，而这世界除了布鲁斯和他和他的欲求外什么都不是。布鲁斯猛然刺入，颈上的汗珠就像红宝石，然后大喊出声，尖锐地。在布鲁斯喘息呻吟时，克拉克握紧他自己推入他的高潮，直到世界似乎全部溶解为红光、高热和快感。

：：：

“那……不是我想教给你的课。”布鲁斯之后说，躺在克拉克身旁轻喘。

克拉克伸展身体，感到愉快的瘀青在各种美妙的地方。“我喜欢这个，”他低声说，“你改天得再教教我。”


End file.
